El mundo a través de sus ojos grises
by Shionlover
Summary: Porque una historia puede cambiar completamente si la miras desde otro ángulo. Los sucesos del juego desde el punto de vista de Castiel.
**OMG Es 29 de febrero, Leonardo DiCaprio gana un Oscar y Shion regresa con un nuevo fic. Esto debe ser el fin del mundo, así que escojan a un dios y pónganse a rezar...Ok no xD
Dejando mis tonterías por un lado, este fic lo he querido hacer desde el año pasado, pero no estaba segura de cómo lo iban a tomar. Mi idea es hacer el punto de vista de los chicos (Sí, de los 5) porque why the fuck not. No tengo nada mejor que hacer xD Si les gusta como hago el de Castiel, después comenzaré con los demás. **

**Espero que les guste.**

Cada mañana al despertar me digo a mí mismo que es un día más, sólo veinticuatro horas que necesito superar. Cada día parezco mejorar un poco más, pero después vuelvo a recordarla y me siento como un adicto que acaba de decaer a la tentación de sus drogas...después de todo ella era mi heroína.

Estoy seguro que Lysandro se decepcionaría de mí si pudiera saber por lo que paso cada mañana. Debrah se ha ido, y me dejó como a un perro, un perro demasiado apegado a la persona que más quiere. A estas alturas ya lo debería superar, pero me es imposible hacerlo. Tal vez el hecho de encontrarme solo todo el tiempo me causa más conflicto.

—Sólo veinticuatro horas...—me susurro a mí mismo como si fuera un mantra.

Me vestí rápidamente y me despedí de Demonio, para después salir de mi casa. Puse un cigarrillo entre mis labios y lo encendí, acto seguido me dirigí a la escuela.

Cuando llegué al colegio, la primera persona con la que me encontré fue Iris.

—Buenos días, Castiel.—dijo con su típica amabilidad.

Demonios, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan alegre a estas horas de la mañana?

—¿Qué tienen de buenos?—respondí de forma seca.

—Pues tal vez hoy sea un día especial, después de todo hoy llegan dos alumnos nuevos al Sweet Amoris.

Tiré el cigarrillo al pavimento y lo aplasté con la suela de mi bota.

—Esto va a ser divertido.—dije sarcásticamente, pero al parecer Iris no notó eso. Me sonrió y después entró al edificio.

Yo me quedé en el patio, ahí había menos posibilidad de encontrarme al estúpido delegado y a su nefasta hermana. Lo único que podía hacer por lo mientras era esperar a que Lysandro apareciera pronto.

Tenía ganas de seguir fumando, pero si me volvían a descubrir, seguramente me expulsarían. No más segundas oportunidades, no más compasión por parte de la anciana.

Giré hacia la entrada del edificio, resignado estuve a punto de entrar, pero me encontré con un rostro que nunca había visto en mi vida. Una chica de cabello negro y lacio, sus ojos dorados estaban clavados en mí pero no decía ni una palabra. Yo tampoco lo hice, odiaba hablar con gente nueva.

—Hola, soy nueva.—terminó por decir ella.

—¿Y?

—¿Siempre tan amable?

Al menos parecía saber usar el sarcasmo, eso le daba puntos.

—Especialmente con los nuevos, soy Castiel.

—Yo soy Sucrette, vuelvo más tarde. Acabo de llegar y ya me están volviendo loca con el papeleo.

No pude evitar sonreír con su comentario. Nathaniel no dejaba de ser nefasto ni siquiera con los nuevos. Casi me sentí mal por aquella chica.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Buena suerte con el idiota del delegado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Algún problema con él?

—No he conocido nunca a nadie tan cortado y serio como ese chico.—si iba a estar aquí tenía que saber lo que le esperaba.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

—Eso creo yo también.

—De todas maneras deberías ir a hacer ese papeleo. Si no, no te van a dejar tranquila.

Sucrette asintió y sin decir más, regresó a la sala de delegados...Sucrette. Que nombre tan extraño. Suena como una marca de azúcar para café.

Lysandro no llegaba y yo comenzaba a aburrirme. No era divertido estar solo, pero tampoco era muy divertido ir a hablar con los demás alumnos. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me iban a causar sueño.

La nueva apareció de nuevo frente a mí. Parecía frustrada de tanto caminar en los pasillos.

—¿Otra vez tú?—le pregunté mirándola de arriba a abajo un par de veces.

Su mirada estaba centrada en mi pecho. Que tipa tan extraña.

—Tu camiseta me suena.—dijo pensativa.

Esto iba a ser entretenido. Seguramente era de esas chicas que buscaban cualquier excusa para parecer interesantes, cuando ni siquiera tenían idea de lo que hablaban.

—¿En serio? ¿Y a qué te recuerda? ¿A un dibujo del trasero de tu último poni?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Es el logo de un grupo de rock.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que la nueva conoce al grupo Winged Skull?—no pude esconder mi sorpresa. Era muy raro que las chicas de su estilo conocieran grupos de rock.

—Sí, me gusta el rock de vez en cuando.

De acuerdo, esta chica me estaba comenzando a caer bien.

—¡Eso es genial! No conozco a muchas chicas que lo escuchen.

Ella se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa. Después volvió a dar media vuelta.

Un chico de enormes gafas y ropas ridículas la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tengo pastelillos, ¿Quieres?—preguntó el pequeño nerd.

—Eh...no, gracias.—intentó parecer amable, pero no lo consiguió. Sucrette se alejó de él a paso rápido.

Seguramente él era el otro nuevo y para la suerte de la escuela, tenía que ser el típico idiota y debilucho. ¿¡Quién carajos lleva una calculadora colgando de su pantalón?! Eso era como un enorme letrero que decía "Hazme Bullying"

El chico de las gafotas se fue detrás de Sucrette...pobre chica. Tal vez debería echarle una mano.

Por fin entré al edificio y me acerqué a la sala de delegados. Ahí la directora hablaba con la pelinegra, seguramente le daba la bienvenida. No muy lejos de ahí, el enano esperaba a Sucrette que terminara de hablar. Me paré a lado de él y una simple mirada seria fue suficiente para ahuyentarlo.

Cuando ella terminó de hablar con la directora, me acerqué a ella. Parecía sorprendida de verme ahí.

—Oye novata, ven te quiero enseñar un lugar curioso.

No sé qué era lo que ella tenía, pero algo me dijo que podía enseñarle mi lugar favorito del colegio. La llevé hasta el último piso del edificio y una vez que llegamos a la puerta del sótano, saqué la llave para abrir.

—Hace mucho se la robé al idiota del delegado.—le confesé, a lo que ella rió.

Llegamos a la azotea y ella quedó completamente fascinada por la vista de la ciudad, justo como yo reaccioné la primera vez que estuve ahí. Por supuesto, eso nunca se lo iba a decir ni en un millón de años.

—Es...hermoso.—dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos.

—Cuando quieras podemos regresar, siempre y cuando estés consciente de que nos podemos meter en problemas en cualquier momento.

—Creo que valdrá la pena.

Sonreí ante su respuesta.

Por primera vez después de aquel día, no pensé ni por un momento en Debrah.

 **Tal vez no tenga mucha emoción este capítulo, pero como al igual que el juego se va a ir poniendo mejor xD  
** **Lo mencioné en mi fic Winged Skull y lo vuelvo a mencionar aquí. No he tenido tanta inspiración ni ganas de escribir por ciertas situaciones, así que me disculpo si no estoy tan activa como antes.  
** **Aún así espero que les haya gustado ;) Muchas gracias por leer, en verdad cada uno de ustedes ilumina mi día.**

 **SALUDOS!**


End file.
